The present invention relates to a hoop material cutter, and more specifically to a hoop material cutter for cutting scrap hoop material which is fed from a press unit and comprises a generally box-like frame having a fixed blade at one end, means to feed hoop material into the frame, a movable ram having at one end a movable blade and being movably inserted in the frame, a drive means mounted on the frame and having a rotatable eccentric cam, means connecting the other end of the ram and the eccentric cam to swirl the ram, and guide means at said one end of the ram.
Such hoop material cutter is described in our British patent application GB No. 2065502A. As the ram and the movable blade swirl and rock relative to the fixed blade during the cutting operation, the hoop material is cut from one edge by sequential point contact between the movable blade and the fixed blade, so that very efficient and smooth cutting is performed.
However, the hoop material cutter described in the aforesaid British patent application cuts the hoop material by moving the movable blade in the same direction relative to the feeding direction of the hoop material. Thus, the movable blade tends to pull the hoop material while cutting. This may cause an adverse effect to the alignment between the hoop and the press dies, especially when printed material is to be pressed.
Further, as the ram moves back and forth in the open end of the frame, debris or small pieces of cut material tend to be introduced into the ram moving space to cause an adverse effect to the operation of the ram.